


Two (Wo)man Job

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Happiest Season (2020), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crack-ish humor, Established Rabby/Abbey?, F/F, Lesbians lesbians and more lesbians, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Sometimes challenging your girlfriend to get a girl to sleep with you two was the way to go about life. Even if it wasn’t, Riley knew that’s what she wanted.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson, Abby Holland/Riley Johnson/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Of Parties and Lesbianism

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kaid for giving me the idea of this fic!
> 
> As always, watch out for grammar mistakes as I am an idiot and I am bound to make them.

Riley hated parties. It was just an excuse for people to get together and lie about, or exaggerate, their lives just to please others. They were hell, although hell would probably be more entertaining. Maybe she could strike a deal with Satan to give her an early retirement. After all, she was sure someone would die if she was once again asked to diagnose a random person’s mystery illness. 

Scanning the room while holding a, sadly, empty glass of wine, Riley spotted Abby, who simply stood around looking at everyone else. She was the epitome of a useless lesbian, although Riley was one too so she didn’t have the right to judge. As much as she wished to be able to greet everyone so that she could finally get out of that hellhole, Riley preferred to save herself in that moment.

Suddenly, she was making a beeline towards her partner, her eyes focused on the full glass of alcohol (Riley couldn’t care to figure out what kind, she just needed it). It was hers for the taking and so was Abby.

“Give me some of that,” Riley not-so-kindly ordered as she reached the blonde woman. Nobody could blame her though; Christmas parties sucked.

Already too impatient to care, Riley wrestled the glass from Abby’s hands, which immediately let it go. Riley had won, as always. That’s why she topped, even as much as Abby advertised to everyone else that it was the other way around. 

As soon as she was in custody of the glass in question, the brunette brought it to her lips, not wanting to waste a second that she could potentially spend more relaxed. She hummed in approval as the alcohol went down her throat, burning everything in its wake. That should do the trick. 

“Easy there, tiger,” Abby’s voice was low and raspy, as Riley liked it, but what came out of her mouth made the woman want to slap the back of her head. Instead, she settled for rolling her eyes disapprovingly. 

“Ew why are you talking like a white middle aged man?” Riley asked. Her girlfriend could be such a child sometimes, and she loved poking fun of her for it. It was pretty cute. 

“I forgot I didn’t tell you this before, but I’m actually a dude going through a midlife crisis,” The blonde looked down at the floor, ashamed at having to reveal her true self. She looked like a puppy that had just been kicked, just like the drama queen she was. “Sorry.”

“You’re terrible,” The brunette could help but chuckle at her girlfriend’s antics. No matter how pissed off she felt, Abby always knew how to alleviate her stress. “I love you.”

The confession seemed to bring down the blonde’s walls, who made sure to send a sweet smirk her lover’s way, all while grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers. Riley looked down at their hands as she cracked an idiotic smile herself. They were perfect together. A queen and a queen, just like she had always dreamed. 

“Love you too, Ri.” Came the soft reply from Abby. It felt nice,  _ really  _ nice, to be by this woman’s side. After the whole ordeal went down with the Caldwell’s, Abby called it quits. She ended up moving to New York city after getting into a program in NYU. Riley, well, she followed her like a lost puppy. They were friends, at first, who then turned to roommates and eventually developed a romantic relationship. Riley always counted herself lucky that she was able to spend her life alongside such a bright woman like Abigail. 

“Well would you look at that.”

Riley was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of her lover. She looked up at whatever Abby was referring to and soon enough she found her target. ‘Wow’ was the only thing her mind registered. 

“I’ve never seen her before,” The brunette muttered as she watched a scene unfold right before her eyes. She watched as a smaller brunette, looking almost like an adorable little mouse, stood awkwardly alongside a group of men that Riley recognized as the Stonewall triplets. They were asshats, but she was not focused on them. No, that beautiful woman, whoever she was, was the center of her attention. “Wow.”

Riley listened as her girlfriend hummed in return and turned to her. She studied her seemingly relaxed face. Those bright green eyes bore into their target like a lion. Surprisingly, that target was not her. 

“She’s pretty-”

“Hot,” Abby was quick to interject. The lesbian in her really jumped out. 

“Hot?” An amused Riley wondered as she looked at her girlfriend with raised eyebrows. Suddenly, an idea, a very good one at that, came to her mind. She remembered a conversation she and Abby had at the start of their relationship. As much as they loved one another,they would also not mind having another person in said relationship. After all, they had enough love to go around. So if they so happened go find another woman interested in being with them, they would most likely agree. “Well, if she’s as hot as you say she is, why don’t you go over there and talk to her.” 

Riley knew it was a long shot. Hell, the woman probably was probably straight, in a relationship, or not. But her outfit, a black blazer with matching black pants and cargo boots was not very straight-looking. The brunette prided herself in having a trustworthy gaydar and hoped that, for once, it wouldn’t let her down. Now that would be embarrassing. 

“What?” A bewildered Abby retorted. Riley only had to take one good look at her to know how much she wanted to do it. It was crazy, sure, but they lived for craziness. It ran in their blood. 

“You heard me. She’s hot and I’m horny,” The taller woman replied. She threw a smile at Abby, who caught it with an eye roll. “I’m pretty sure you are too.” 

“You’re such a pervert,” Abby joked before placing a kiss on one of Riley’s flushed cheeks. Her mouth lingered near her lover’s face as whispered words came out. “Bet you 20 bucks I can get her to come home with us.”

“Oh, honey, I wanna get in on that,” Riley always loved a challenge after all. “If  _ I  _ get her to come home with us, you’ll do the laundry for a month.” 

It was a great deal. Best case scenario, they would both get a new girlfriend. Worst case scenario, Riley would be down $20. That was fine by her. Either way, it was still worth a shot. 

“Goddammit woman. You’re so lazy.”

“Me?” Riley feigned offense. “You’re the one that almost convinced me to wash the clothes on the sink because you were too lazy to go downstairs.”

That was probably one of the most un-Riley things the woman had ever done. A doctor, who had been obsessed with cleanliness her entire life, washing her clothes on a sink? Preposterous. 

“Fine,” Abby gave in. It was no surprise she was so submissive. “Deal?”

“Deal,” The brunette replied with a challenging smirk. 

“Get ready to lose, Johnson.”

Riley raised her brows. Lose? Never. She could beat Abby’s cute little ass if it was the last thing she did. Maybe that mysterious brunette would help her do it. Oh, she dreamed...

“In your dreams, Holland.” 

Neither woman registered a smaller woman studying them from afar. She bit down on her lip as she watched their interaction. Never had she seen such beautiful specimen in her life. God, being gay really was a miracle. 


	2. Gay Panic Anecdotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya’ll liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love this ship now!

“Hey.”

To say that Beca was startled was an understatement. She was, to say the least, _fucking_ _scared,_ when she heard a person creep from behind her and speak. Her first instinct was to slap whoever it was, but then she remembered how important this party was. After all, her music wasn’t going to promote herself.

Ready to say a thing or two to whoever had dared slip behind her, Beca turned around; however, as soon as she did, she was left speechless. 

_ Well hot damn. _

There was a rather beautiful lesbian, uh,  _ woman  _ standing before her. She wore an eye-catching black suit which really did paint a picture of what lay underneath for Beca. God, she blamed Chloe for getting her to check out each and every woman she slightly found attractive, although this was no small attraction. The mystery blonde had her wrapped around her finger and they hadn’t even introduced themselves yet.

“Hey, how are you?” The brunette asked as she nervously shifted on her feet. She was grateful her cargo boots provided a clear height difference because it somehow madebher more confident. “Name’s Beca. Mitchell. Beca Mitchell.”

The blonde smirked and Beca almost had a gay panic attack. She was absolutely stunning. 

_ Wow. Thank you Sappho.  _

“I’m Abby,” It really was a cute and fitting name. The way the womansaid it madeBeca’s stomach flutter with butterflies. “So, what brings you here? You friends with those knuckleheads?”

The other woman pointed towards the triplets that Beca had to endure for the past few minutes. They had been  _ very  _ enthusiastic about her music, but also felt similarly about asking her out. Did she need to write ‘raging lesbian’ on her forehead for people to get the hint or what? Had they  _ ever  _ seen a lesbian? She literally wore a blazer and boots for Sappho’s sake. 

“Oh god no. They just came up to me randomly, kinda like you did,” Beca saw Abby’s face fall at her comment, which instantly made her regret her choice of words. “Not that I mind. Like, yeah I did mind that they talked to me cause they’re asshats, but you’re nice. I like you. Well, I like your presence, you know? My friend Chloe would say it’s a very zen presence or whatever. I don’t know.”

It took a few seconds of silence for Beca to realize just how much she had rambled and never even came close to answering the second question asked of her. 

“Oh, and I’m just promoting my music. I’m kind of a music producer-slash-singer-slash-somgwriter hybrid. It’s  _ very  _ cool.”

Beca watched as Abby’s eyebrows raised as that smile came back, making her look a hundred times more attractive. Them realization seemed to dawn upon her.

“Oh shit you’re  _ that  _ Beca Mitchell? The one that has that got signed to DJ Kahled’s label a few months ago?” 

“Yeah that’s me. My manager said I should visit some important holiday parties where I’ll meet other producers or whatever. It’s very boring.” 

“Well, I can keep you company if you’d like,” Beca smile at that. It was sweet, really. “So, you here alone?”

“Are you asking if I have a partner?” It was the brunette’s turn to raise her eyebrows teasingly. “Because if you are, I’ll have you know that, no, I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

Something changed in Abby’s fsce, but Beca couldn’t quite make what it was. She just seemed more...confident? Giddy? Relieved? Either way, Beca found herself liking it. 

“How about you? Do you have...anyone?” Beca found herself asking, hoping the answer would be no. 

“I’m here with my girlfriend.”

Beca’s face immediately dropped. Well, there went another platonic crush. If she had a dollar for the many times she had experienced something similar, she could have enough money to get the Bellas to tour the world.

“Actually, she’s right here,” Somehow that just made it worse. “Ri, come over here!”

Beca stood awkwardly as Abby called her girlfriend over. The woman would probably be pissed when seeing her hitting (kind of?) on her girlfriend. At least drama wasn’t boring. 

As soon as she felt the woman come over, Beca slowly rised her face, dreading seeing however stood before her. But as soon as she saw the utterly  _ gorgeous  _ brunette before her, her mouth went dry. It took a few seconds for her to properly take in such a sight, but eventually she gathered the courage to speak. 

“Hey, I’m Beca. You must be Abby’s girlfriend,” Beca extended her arm, which the woman eagerly shook instantly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. I’m Riley, by the way.”

_ Riley.  _ God, her and Beca were insanely hot. They were the dictionary definition of a power-couple. The way Abby looked at Riley and vice versa was adorable. Beca wanted that too. She wanted them. It was probably not appropriate but oh- 

“So, you wanna get out of here?” Abby suddenly interrupted her train of thought, not that she minded, but  _ what??? _

_ Well that was really something.  _

Beca was taken aback by the sudden question. Even if she was already fantasizing about the two women, they had just met. She hadn’t decided yet if they were serial killers or something, but she also found herself not caring. They could do whatever they wished to Beca and she would still thank them. It was morbid, but no lies were detected.

“Well, this party really sucks. Riley and I were thinking of leaving, but I was wondering if you’d like to come with us,” Beca was really honored by the proposition, but she was panicking in lesbian on the inside. “We could grab a coffee or something. Maybe get to know each other?”

Meanwhile, Beca watched as Riley chuckled beside her partner. Her confusion only grew, but so did her curiosity. 

“I don’t really know what-”

“What Abby means is that we would love it if you came back with us to our place,” Riley’s dominating tone made Beca melt.“I mean, only if you’re interested, of course.”

Beca was left speechless because, well, who wouldn’t? Two breathtaking women had just asked her to sleep with them. If God existed, she was definitely on the Mitchell team because  _ hot damn _ . 

“I just gotta grab my coat, but, um, yeah sure,” It was awkward, she was aware, but she could not care less. She had just been propositioned by the two most ravishing women in the planet. Her excitement outgrew her self-consciousness. “You guys sure you’re cool with this.”

“Very,” The reply came from Riley, who grabbed Abby’s hand and threw a smile Beca’s way. The woman swore her heart was moving a million beats per second. “We’ll be waiting for you outside,  _ Beca _ .”

Normally, Beca would be creeped out by anyone saying that to her, but it was Riley, who looked and carried herself like a top. She would be  _ very  _ surprised to find that she was the bottom instead. It seemed almost impossible. 

Either way, Beca could not mind anything else other than the amazing night she would surely have. Her short fantasy had somehow become reality. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is remy-roman so feel free to follow me there. I post a bunch of Happiest Season content!


End file.
